Secrets
by Marluciel
Summary: Secrets. Everybody has them. Especially Aiden, a girl that mysteriously appears at the edge of the La Push reservation. A secret that lands her in the middle of a vampire war. JoacobxOC
1. A Memoir: Part 1

**Things that are on a need-to-know basis:**This story takes place after Bella meets the Volturi. She is still human

**Summary**: Raiden Peregrine is hunted by all human-blood drinking vampires. She is an anomaly, a freak of nature, a hybrid that destroys human suckers. She goes to a school in Forks, hoping that she will be left alone for good- but nothing good ever comes from her luck. She is considered invisible, a quiet girl, with a secret that lands her in the middle of a full-blown vampire war.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot

**o o o o o o**

I remember that horrible day as if it happened only yesterday.

How old was I? Ah, yes. I think I was about six when it happened.

One question before I tell my story.

Do you belive in monster tales? The ones about werewolves, vampires, and other half-human species?

I thought not. You should leave now, my tale isn't one for human ears.

What was that? You think I'm human? -laughs bitterly-

Oh, how I wish I was. You see, in a way, I'm not supposed to be alive.

Getting confused?

Maybe I should rewind. Where was I? Oh yes. I was six when it happened, it was a cold, bitter, December.

Christmas day, actually.

But before I continue, you need to know about my background. On July 4, when I was but one year old, a serial killer came into my home and murdered my parents while they slept. Why he didn't kill me as well, I will never know. I was shipped then to an orphanage, I can't remember what it was called.

Oh, I remember now. It was called the St. Giles Orphanage for Girls, 46 St. Giles Street, Northampton, England.

Never heard of it? I knew you wouldn't. It burned down at least seventy years ago.

How old am I? I'm afraid that question will have to wait for later.

I stayed at the orphanage until I was first adopted, and then bounced foster home to foster home, always being sent back for "being too weird", or "too quiet", or "gets in trouble too often". I think it was my look of innocence that kept on getting me adopted.

Oh, how I wish for those days again.

I wasn't popular with all the other orphan girls. They made fun of my small stature, my pale skin, my "weird, creepy eyes". So it was on Christmas day that they locked me out of the orphanage when it was warm inside and couples were looking around for a child to adopt.

I remember looking into the windows, as the cold, cold snow fell on my thin clothes. I remember hearing the laughter of the girls and adults. And nobody was looking for me. My small feet shuffled down the alley, rubbing my arms to get warmth back into them.

And then I met him.

He was tall, pale, and gorgeous. His dark, soot-black hair was chin length in a style that was out years ago, but strangely looked good on his pointed face. His eyes are what burn into my mind.

A dark, blood-red burgundy colour, his pupils dilated with lust as he looked down at me.

I distinctly remember being afraid.

Before I could blink, I was slammed up against the rough brick wall, the breath knocked out of me.

He smiled wickedly, and I heard a raven crow somewhere in the night. I was frozen with fear.

And then be bit me.

In a sick, twisted, masochistic way, I have to say that I was glad that he was one of those old fashioned vamps. The kind that has to suck out your juices in order to turn you. His fangs cut into my jugular, and warm blood started gushing down my neck and he lapped away contentedly, trying to-

Oh, I'm sorry. Am I frightening you? Leave, then.

Well, anyways, I don't know what stopped him, but he left his job half finished. Another caw of a raven, and he disappeared.

Left in the cold blizzard, bleeding heavily through my neck, it was a surprise that I lived through the night.

Oh, I could just laugh as the matron took out the garbage and took in my mangled appearance.

I became more and more withdrawn, become invisible to everyone, everything. Their constant worries of everyday matters quickly pushed me out of mind, out of thought. The way I wanted it.

I left the orphanage a year and half later.

I strike fear in many of the human-sucking vamps out there in the world now, for what I've become.

They call me Dayshadow.

**o o o o o o**

**Frenchie 283: **There we go! The prologue is up? What do you think about it? This is the first time I've ever written a more macabre, action kind of fic. PLEASE tell me what you think of it! I would love for some constructive criticism. THANKS!


	2. Meet Aiden

The weather was muggy at best. The sun tried shining through the haze over the city. Part of it got through and part of it didn't. It did make for a hot day. Coupled with the Atlantic humidity that was a constant presence, the day was a typical one for England. A very warm, almost hot day that promised a cool night later on when the sun said "see ya later" to the Greenwich Time Zone and went in search of another continent to blister with some cosmic plasma.

Aiden sat in her usual compartment on the London Express. It was the second to last car on the train. It was the second to last compartment. For some reason she had always felt it was _her_ compartment.

She sat alone.

Always alone.

Every year had been the same. People never really got around to talking to him. Not on the train, not at boarding school. Even the trolley lady skipped her by.

Aiden figured it was due to her being a little weird.

Unique might be a better word.

Unique... phttt. More like a freak of nature. She was different.

And she knew it. She had been just six years old when something happened to her after all – something big.

Something that caused her to be unique in the world.

Unique and alone.

Aiden sat in her seat looking out the window of the train as it sat waiting patiently for the students to board. Last minute hugs and kisses from parents to nervous younger students could be seen everywhere. Aiden had long ago stopped longing for that sensation. It didn't help her frame of mind when the emotions associated with that longing caught up to her cranium from her heart. But, still, intellectually, she did wonder what it was like.

Aiden pretty much grew up in an orphanage; sure she went to different foster parents and homes, but for some reason they never worked out and she would always end up back at the same old orphanage. By the time she was six she had already been through seven different foster families. Lucky seven. The magic number. Oh the irony. See it was that night, the night of her sixth birthday, December 25th, that everything took a turn for the worse. When Aiden looked back on that night she wondered what her life would have turned out like if she had not run away from the orphanage. But be that as it may, she had still run away and that was ultimately the _biggest_ mistake of her entire life. It wasn't the fact that she had run away it was what happened later that night.

She was attacked by a vampire.

It had started with the sound of a raven. The "Caw! Caw!" sound it made in the middle of the night. To a scared young girl who was hiding behind some trash cans in an alley, it was a terrifying sound. She'd noticed it was near midnight from a clock she'd seen on a building. The night had gotten quieter if that was possible. The insects had stopped making noise.

The wind had died down.

Aiden tried to control her breathing, but she was nearly hyperventilating as she moved to peek around the trashcan to get a better view of the alley entrance. It was a warm night, but not overly so. Still, Aiden was sweating from the fear in her stomach. A sensation told her to hide.

Scrunch down. Keep still. Survive.

Sadly, it wasn't enough and a hand grabbed her around the shoulder and turned her around, pushing her up against a wall.

A man looked down on him.

A terrifying man. Terrifying, yet absolutely beautiful. An angel from Hell.

"Hello, Aiden," he grinned, Aiden recalled. Then his incisors got longer and longer. "I've been looking for you. You did a good job running away."

He grinned and then bit Aiden on the neck, piercing the jugular and began drinking.

Aiden shook the vision out of her eyes. The train was starting to move.

It had taken time, Aiden recalled, but she eventually found out who had bit her. Or who she suspected had bit her. It was the Raven. She'd heard that the vamp had some sort of sick pleasure in turning kids.

And hey, maybe Aiden's life wouldn't be such a hellhole if she had actually turned.

Yeah. Right.

The vamp had tried to turn her but something happened to stop it and now she was stuck as some sort of human-vampire hybrid. She was still human in the one most important thing she could have – she still had her soul. So, yes, she still counted herself as human. But she was also imbued with many vampire abilities and that was just not normal.

Mostly, Aiden counted these as benefits. No, she didn't burst into flame at the first touch of sunlight, in fact she enjoyed being out during the day – within moderation. Aiden preferred the dark as it was easier on her eyes and gave her fewer headaches. But she enjoyed the time a few years ago when she made her way to a beach and saw her first ocean.

Too bad she hadn't joined the sunbathers. But if she stayed under the sun for too long she would start getting a headache. The stronger the sunlight, the stronger the headache until it hit migraine proportions.

Plus, the pigmentation on her skin more resembled that of the chalky white of a vamp than that of a human. But that could have just been a British thing too, Aiden smirked thinking back to her earlier years when she'd seen other girls in the communal shower her schoolmates shared.

No, Aiden had no need for blood, nor did she like the taste and go lusting after it every second of the day. That detriment was reserved for those that had turned, thank god.

Yes, she got the strength and speed of a vampire. Okay so maybe she wasn't as fast or as strong but put it this way: she was abnormally so for a human. Probably closer to werewolf than vampire. Her skin was still warm, body her body, as small as it might seem, was hard as marble with lilthe, lean muscles.

And yes she had the whole night-vision thing going on. The only problem with it was that her freaking eyes glowed in the dark which posed a little problem when she was at school. Fortunately, they only glowed in absolute darkness; when she still had nighttime light from stars or the moon, her eyes for the most part stayed normal. She got the night-vision benefit from then at that time, just that they didn't glow. It was freaky the first time she saw it happen in a darkened bathroom and noticed herself in the mirror. Another problem was that she had constant purple bruise-like circles around her eyes. She never could sleep too well.

That whole deal would be kind of hard to explain if somebody saw her at night, or even when the London Express whent through a dark tunnel, so she wore dark shades whenever she wasn't in class. Even at night. The few times someone had looked like they wanted to ask her why she wore them, she simply said, "Sensitive eyes," and left it at that. Nothing more ever came from it.

Aiden liked having these advantages, as she liked to call them. There was just one tiny little problem with it all.

The entire Vampire community wanted her dead.

They were a bunch of wankers, no two ways around it.

Unfortunately, the entire two months she was not in school was spent fighting for her life. Either that or hiding which didn't go over too well since they usually found her anyway. Bastards.

If Aiden was ever asked if she would give it all up she would say: "Hell yes" in a second but since that wasn't possible she had to live with it or die by it whichever way you looked at it.

Marymount International School was Aiden's home; it was a place she could feel safe and somewhat normal. True, she was different, but then again so were all the kids she was going to classes with.

At the age of seven she was forced to grow up and fast. So yeah, Marymount was her haven …but that never stopped her from sneaking out on weekends and, to be honest, she was a bit of a daredevil. Well, she hadn't started out that way, but events necessitated that she become one. She liked to test her limits. She speculated that she might have had a death wish, and if that were the case, if she was going to die she was not going to go out peacefully.

Nobody talked with him. Not even the professors. It wasn't a big deal.

Aiden Marie Peregrine

What did anybody know of her, she wondered.

Nobody really new her name, nobody really talked to her, which suited her just fine. This way there was a lesser chance of her secret getting out.

And get out it would one day, she knew.

And when it did, it would only be a matter of time before she was locked up and studied. Or locked up, and cut open to see how she worked in the greater good for the community. God only knows if they'd bother to put her back together again.

No, that wouldn't do at all. It was better to be alone, to be invisible. To be alive. Surviving.

Little did Aiden know that her life was yet again about to take another dramatic turn.

**o o o o o o**

**Frenchie 283**: Theres the second chapter!!!! was it any good? Please leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks!


	3. A Long Ride to Safety

"At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore"

-Three Days Grace 

**o o o o o o **

_Briiiing! Briiiiing! Briiiiing!_Aiden was snapped out of her reverie of watching the scenery go by and snatched up her cell phone.

"Hullo?" She asked.

"Aiden? Aiden. Please, tell me that you are _not_ on that subway to school!" Daunte's panicked voice was coming through in spasmic bursts.

Daunte Peregrine was Aiden's brother. He was only about two years older than her, but the two looked like twins. They shared the same soot-black hair that was always impeccably straight and had bright beryl-green eyes that sparkled brightly in the sun. Well, his were now a weird honey colour, but all the same, they used to be green.

The serial killer that had murdered her parents was actually a vampire, who turned her brother as well. Luckily for Aiden, however, Daunte refused to drink human blood and feasted from animals instead. He also hunted down vamps that murdered one too many people in the big cities, and he and Aiden looked out of each other's backs.

"Daunte? What's wrong? And of course I'm going to school, like what _you_ told me to! Because _you_ said that the school is the safest place for me to be!"

Daunte took in a sharp intake of breath. "Yeah, well, I was wrong. The H3 are on board, and they're looking for _you_!"

"_Fuck,_" Aiden swore colourfully and stood up, grabbing her khaki messenger back that lay at her feet.

The H3 was a nickname that Aiden and Daunte had given to the Volturi's "henchmen", the ones that went out and did all the dirty work. The "Hellsome Threesome". They were known as Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Aiden's personal hell. They wouldn't stop at anything to see her dead.

Aiden quickly tore off her white hoodie- it was too bulky and would get her spotted faster. Underneath she wore a very tight-fitting longsleeved black Under Armour shirt. Her khaki cargo pants hung loosly down at her hips were one could see her hip bones jutting out sharply. The pants wouldn't be able to stay on her small frame if it wasn't the help of a studded black belt. Aiden rumaged through her messenger bag- she would have to get rid of this too, she mused. It would get in the way of running. She pulled out four pure silver daggers- it was odd- Aiden was only "allergic" to pure, unaltered silver in its liquid form, while other human-suckers couldn't stand being near it. Silver cuts were a way to kill of vamps without having to burn them- it took too long. Aiden strapped the daggers to her legs and one in its hollister on her belt.

Then she tucked in a large bag of sharp pointed stakes. Yes, they were crude, but worked as such an excellent diversion to run away as a vamp tried to yank one of those suckers out of their eyes.

"Aiden? Are you still there?" Daunte's voice brought her back into reality.

"Yes, I'm still here." Aiden grunted softly as she broke the window's lock and stuck her head out as she surveiled the land rushing past. "I'm going to jump out."

Faintly she heard screams of children at the front of the train as Jane used her powers to get information squeezed out of them. Aiden smiled grimly. She wouldn't get anything out of them- she would bet her last Euro that no child here would even know her name.

"See you in America. Be safe." Daunte's words were the last she heard before Aiden to a flying leap out of the speeding train. She rolled once on soft grass and pulled herself back to her feet.

People on speeding motorcycles were wizzing past not fifty feet away.

Perfect.

In a blink of an eye, Aiden stood in front of the speeding people in the middle of the road. Shell-shocked, the leader of the group skidded to a stop in front of her.

He was a big burly man- rippling with muscles, but it didn't bother her- those were nothing compared to the sheer strength of newborn vamps that she had go against all her life.

"Are yeh cray-zee?" He barked in a thick Yorkshire accent. Aiden took a couple liquid steps until she was right in front of him before he could blink.

"Sorry, mister, but I gotta live to see another day." She said simply. The man never got to ask why, because Aiden screwed up her arm and punched him in the face. He fell off and Aiden jumped on. "Thanks!" She yelled. The skids of the tires were like screams as she turned the motorcycle around and sped down the road in the other way, even though she was going against the traffic.

Wind whistled in her ears, honks and yells of cars and people merely a buzz in her mind as she neared the closest airport.

Aiden threw the cycle down on the side of the curb and sprinted in, all but invisible to the normal human's eye. She paused in front of moniter and scanned the next non-stop flight into America.

Her eyes quickly sought one out. _Non-stop flight to Las Vegas, Nevada._

In a blur she was past the security and seated in the plane before anyone could register the mysterious wind in the building. Aiden knew that she shouldn't be flaunting her speed like she just did, but it was a matter of life and death.

As the plane took off, Aiden saw the enraged face of Jane as she glared up from the speedway. Aiden closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat for much needed rest. She knew that Jane would either come after her or send some newborns after her once she landed in America.

She needed to be as ready as she could be.**o o o o o o**

The second that the plane landed and connected to the jetway, Aiden was off the plane and into the parking lot before anyone could realize that she was out of her seat.

Night was falling fast, and Aiden needed to be _out _of the open area _now_. Her eyes looked around for the fastest thing to drive as she slid open her Samsung to call Daunte.

"Aiden! You're safe, right?" He sounded beyond relief.

Aiden smiled darkly. "Yeah, I'm in Vegas. I'm gonna head north, kay? I need to get out of the night."

"Alright." Daunte sighed. "My God, you're going to knock years off of my life."

"Correction, you're going to live forever, so there's no use in saying that."

"Whatever. I heard from some vamps that there's a werewolf reservation up in Washington. You'll be safe up there."

"Kay. _You_ be safe, too, bro."

"Love ya, sis."

Aiden snapped the phone shut. A sleek black 2008 Viper was parked innocently only a few yards away, and Aiden made it her new destination. She paused, stroking the car lovingly for a moment.

"zero to sixty in only three seconds." She sighed before jumping into the car and starting it up. Aiden, like all vampires, had an obsession with really, _really_ fast cars.

She gunned into ignition and sped out of the parking lot, under the toll-both bar, and onto the highway. She heard the screech of tires and saw that a red Ferrari and a silver Audi started chasing after her. "Hmmm, those vamps couldn't even get a conspicuous colour of their car... Bloody idiots." Aiden slammed down on the gas pedal and the little red arrow on her dashboard neared 150 mph and then veered a sharp right onto an exit for Port Angeles, Washington, nearly totalling a nice yellow Porshe. An indignant honk filled the freezing night air.

Aiden was now in her zone. She was pushing the Viper to it's limit, 200 mph and driving fluidly and swerving in and out of traffic. She watched from a side mirror as a cop pulled over the red Ferrari.

"Poor bugger," She muttered as she watched the cop getting pulled through the window and sucked dry. "Picked the wrong night to bother a fudging vampire." With the cop gone, the Ferrari joined back in the chase. The Audi was gaining on Aiden.

The buildings and lights melted into darkness and trees retook their place. Seemingly out of nowhere, three more cars joined the chase. A graphite Peugeot 308 RC Z- "Damn! I want one!" Aiden murmured. A red Bugatti Veyron 16.4, and a yellow Aston Martin V8 joined in the chase.

"Shit!" Aiden cursed. "Where do these bloody suckers get such _nice_ cars! I _want_ that Bugatti!" Aiden groused. Her mobile went off, scaring her shitless and nearly causing her to veer off the road. Which was quite small and in the middle of the woods.

"_What_?" Aiden roared into the phone.

"I'm guessing that I'm calling at a bad time." Daunte's statement sounded more like a question.

"Damn bloody right, you did! Right now my arse is getting chased down a God-forsaken little woody road by five cars, three that I want!" She finished her last sentence with a whine.

Aiden could just imagine that Daunte was grinning and shaking his head. Oh, how she wanted to strangle his pale nec right. Now.

The Bugatti gunned its engines and was right next to Aiden's Viper. She could see a grinning face of a red-haired red-eyed leech. "Well, _fuck_!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Daunte asked, immediately worried.

"That damn Bugatti- which I _really _want, is grinding my paint job!"

Aiden grabbed the steering wheel and jammed a sharp left, crashing the Viper into the Bugatti. The last she saw was the red-haired vamp's eyes widen in fear as he was thrown off the ramp and crashed and boomed in a flare of flames in a ditch.

"Wait, never mind. I don't want one." Aiden said to Daunte. "They're too flammable." Aiden poked her head out of the window and inspected the damage on her car. "Oh, bloody buggering hell! That was such a nice paint job, too!"

"_You blew up a car_?" Daunte sounded incredulous.

"Hey, don't sound so amazed!" Aiden cried indignatly as she pressed the gas pedal harder- the Peugeot was riding up her bumper- "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!"

Daunte coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Yeah, right."

"Okay, I'm in Forks." Aiden read as the sign flew past her line of vision. "Should I keep on going? What the bloody hell is Forks, anyways?"

"Okay, good. Turn right at the brown sign that says _La Push Reservation_. Okay? That's where the werewolves and the vamps won't chance going there- they lost 25 last time they went there."

"Really? I'm going to hug the nearest werewolf I see!" Aiden exclaimed.

Daunte's frown carried over the phone line. "Those werewolves are dangerous, Aiden."

"Whatever, whatever, burst my bubble. I love this car, you know?" Aiden perked up randomly, but soon deflated. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw that she was pretty much surrounded by the cars. "Well, hells bells." A sudden inspiration hit her. "Hey, I'm gunna pull an Adam Sandler from the _Longest Yard_, 'kay?"

"You wouldn't dare-" Daunte sounded furious.

"Bye!" Aiden chirped happily. She slammed on the breaks and jumped out the window, her speed making her invisible. She perched on a tree as she saw a medly of coloured metal jamming into each other, the screeches of breaks as the vamps tried to avoid hurting their precious cars.

Aiden winced as she looked at the car that she had previously fallen in love with. "Awww, man! And I _liked_ that car, too!"

Obviously it was the wrong thing to say, because a blonde beauty that was stepping out of her Audi heard her and stared right at her with glowing, blood red eyes.

"_shit_!" she exclaimed, and took off into the woods, four vampires chasing after her. They reached a clearing, near the reservation boarderline. A brunette male noticed that she was trying to get into the werewolf territory and lunged at her.

But he had misjudged her strength. He snapped at her face, only inches away, but Aiden fluidly pulled out a hidden silver dagger and cleanly sliced off his head. He shrieked as the silver molecules raced through his dead veins, stopping him from being able to reattach himself. Aiden turned his body into a sliced ham in a matter of seconds before she felt a horrible ripping pain in her left arm and she gasped.

The blonde (obviously the brunette's mate) and gotten a sharp branch and stabbed it into her. Warm blood gushed from the wound. Ignoring the pain, Aiden pulled it out of her arm and snarled at the vampire in a freakishly animalistic manner.

"Bitch," She growled and lunged at the blonde. Since the vampire was relatively a newborn, the blonde tried meeting Aiden head on, but Aiden suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the blonde and bit furiously into her neck.

Aiden had done it twice before, and she had to admit that biting vampires isn't something one should do often- they taste _terrible_. The blonde gave a shriek of pain, and Aiden (still attatched to the thing's neck) pulled out stakes and jammed it into her eyes, and then poured liquid silver down the screeching vamp's throat. Aiden nimbly jumped off, and watched emotionlessly as the vampire's skin boiled and rotted from the inside out, nothing but an empty shell when the silver finished its job. Aiden tossed the flask of silver down into the dirt and faced the two other vampires.

A black haired (boy)man lunged at her, but ran into her two silver daggers that were positioned, ready. They plunged into his cold, hard flesh right at the collar bone and throat, and she quickly dismembered him too, the silver burning away his flesh as he screamed.

The only one left now was a wild, red haired female that was obviously the leader of them all. Her eyes were assessing, eyeing Aiden's bleeding arm.

And then she lunged, teeth and nails bared. Aiden got out of the way just in time, but the red-head's nails scratched down her already-bleeding arm and opened the wound even more. Aiden resisted a whimper of pain. The vampire looked down at her hands, which were covered in Aiden's blood.

Curiously, the vampire brought her fingers to her mouth, sniffed, and a tongue reached out to lick the blood away. Aiden sprang up and, with dagger in hand sliced off the offending arm that had brought more pain to her arm.

The vampire shrieked as the arm fell with a loud _thunk_ to the ground, the flesh hissing and burning. She looked surprised when her arm didn't start crawling to her.

"Stupid bitch," Aiden snarled. "It's dead. It's not coming back. You're not getting a new one."

Horrified realization dawned in her blood eyes and she snarled at Aiden. "Die" She snarled, and grabbed Aiden's hand in a vice-like grip and twisted the hand back until the bones in the wrist cracked. Aiden's lips parted in a silent scream.

Aiden cradled the wrist to her chest, but lunged with her left hand the cleaver ready. It sliced off part of the vampire's face. Aiden looked disgusted as she saw part of the head falling to the ground in a silent snarl.

The vampire threw back her head and screamed with the rest of her mouth. Aiden was too shocked to move when the vampire jumped on her and straddled her down, restorting to primal ways of fighting. The vampire used her hands to break Aiden's femur, break a couple rips, and then snap her right arm. Aiden's screams were loud.

Suddenly a snarl to the right of them made both vampire and girl turn to the sound. There were ten huge, snarling _wolves. _With a screech the vampire realized that she was on the other side of the boarder.

In werewolf territory. Aiden chucked the best she could with broken ribs, blood coming out of her mouth. "Look what's gonna happen to you now, ya bloody bint."

The vampire was about to break Aiden's neck when A huge, snarling black wolf lunged at the vampire and tearing filled Aiden's ears as she passed out from pain.

She vaguely felt warm, gentle arms pick her up gingerly and carry her away, her last thoughts of _Daunte..._

**o o o o o o **

**Frenchie 283:** Theres this chapter! omg, it was so long! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVEIW!!!! they are very much appriciated! This was my very first action scene that I have ever written , so please tell me if it was any good! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!! THANKS!!!


	4. Pain, in the Form of Silver

**WARNING: **It gets a little gross, I have to say myself. Not like really gross, just kind of graphic and detailed. You've been warned.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_-Three Days Grace_

o o o o o o

Billy Black thought that today would be a perfectly normal, time-to-sit-back-and-relax night to watch some college football.

Funny how things like that turn out.

He took a swig from a nice, cold Corona when Seth Clearwater started banging on his front door, yelling for him to open up.

"Coming, I'm coming!" Billy yelled as he wheeled through the house. "Kids these days, no patience." He mumbled to himself as he yanked the door open.

All hopes of having a normal night went out the window.

There, in his son's arms was a girl, torn and bloody, her head hanging to the side, eyes closed to the world. A trail of blood leaked from her full, closed lips, streaking across an unmarred cheek. One arm was curled up against her, covered with large purple bruises, appearing to be broken, and the other hung limply at her shredded up side. Her clothes were in tatters; the milky white skin red and angry with bloody scratches and greenish, purpley bruises where Billy suspected more broken bones.

For a few seconds all Billy could do was stare, but then jumped into action. He wheeled himself out of the way.

"Sam, get clean sheets out of the cabnets over there and place one over on the sofa," He instructed. "And Jacob- get her in out of the cold."

Sam slipped past Billy quietly, a frown marring his forehead. The sheets were placed silently onto the sofa and Jacob followed his pack alpha into the living room.

Crimson blood trickled from her fingers and fell, staining the thick cream coloured carpet.

She was placed gently onto the sofa with a sigh of the cushions, and Billy was knocked out of his stupor again. "What happened? Where did you find her?"

Embry looked Billy in the eyes. "Vampires, sir." He pointed to large black trash bags in the back of Sam's truck. "We found the remains of some- on our side of the border."

Billy moved himself as quickly as he could to the phone in the kitchen and dialed a number.

After a few rings, "Hello?"

"CARLISLE!" Billy's voice boomed angrily.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Carlisle's voice was weary and tired.

"Come here, now. I expect you in less than twenty minutes." And adding as an after thought, "Bring your crap, too." Hanging up on the confused and insulted doctor, Billy went back to where the unconcious girl lay, blood staining the crisp white sheets. Seeing Billy's cheesed off expression, Sam quickly spoke.

"We were down south, patrolling the borders when Quil thought that he heard fighting. So, naturally, we headed over to the line between us and the Cullens to check it out. We were going around a normal pace when I picked up vampire and human scents. And when we heard her scream and started sprinting." Sam jerked a thumb to the unconscious girl, "We were there right in time. That crazy psyco-bitch vamp, Victoria, I think that's what the Cullens call her, was about to snap her neck and I jumped on her before she could do so." Sam shuddered. "That vamp has an instict of survival or something- she disappeared before Paul and I could really get a number on her."

Jacob stepped foreward. "There's more," He said. All eyes were on him. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he spoke again. "Didn't you notice that she was missing an arm?"

Protests arose from the other werewolves. "Of course we did!", "How could you not see that it was gone?", and "Well, _duh_!".

Jacob put a hand up for silence. "Did you notice that her arm wasn't moving, and it wasn't growing back?"

Billy perked up. "What do you mean?"

Jacob's face was dark. "It was jus a stump. And back at the clearing, her arm was there- and it wasn't moving. Like it was dead. So were the other remains of the vampires."

Billy looked down at the girl with a horrified expression. "Other remains? _Other_? How many were there?" he whispered.

Sam's frown grew deeper. "Five. One was blown up in it car on the side of the road, three were turned into massacred heaps and the last, Victoria, got away."

Billy's musings were interrupted by a clean rap on the door. Seth quickly got up from his position on the floor and opened the door. Carlisle stepped through, a black bag full of equipment, his expression guarded as he looked about the room.

"Billy?" he asked. "What is it that you need?"

Silently, and all at the same time, the werewolves of La Push pointed to the bloody mess of a girl. Carlisle's eyes widened fractionally, and his lips opened in surprise.

"What...?" Carlisle looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam's upper lip curled back in a snarl. "Vampires. On our territory. They attacked this poor girl, and we got there just in time."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Well, I can assure that none were of my family- we were all watching a movie downstairs." Carlisle took a step towards the girl and paused. "May I?"

Sam nodded, and the werewolves parted to let him through. Carlisle crouched in front of the sofa, his eyes wide with worry. With nimble fingers, he retreived scissors from his medical bag and snipped off the already destroyed shirt. It came off cleanly, revealing an incredibly battered frame. Her stomach and sides were green-purple bruises that were swelling. A wrinkle appeared on Carlisle's forehead as he frowned.

He gingerly peeled off the sleeves and the deep gash oozed more thick blood as the arm moved. Carlisle brought it close to his eyes, and Jacob unconsciously stepped foreward, a move caught by both Billy and Sam.

"How crude..." Carlisle murmured to himself.

"What's crude?" Jacob said, a tad harsh.

Not answering immediately, the gorgeous doctor rumaged through his bag until he pulled out a pair of glinting tweezers. Then he carefully grabbed the arm and pulled a long, dark brown, rough shaped something that was covered in blood. He set it on the sheet.

"You see this?" Carlisle gestured the the object he had pulled out of the girl's arm. Everyone else in the room nodded. "It's a splinter. She was stabbed by a stake, or maybe even a large branch." Quil winced. "And I'm guessing that she pulled it out herself," The youngest Clearwater shuddered in sync with Quil, Embry, and Paul. "Which resulted in these splinters." While the doctor spoke, he pulled out at least thirty other splinters, some larger and thicker, others almost miniscule to the eye. He dabbed at the gash with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol, cleaning up the blood that dyed her arm red, and smeared on thick anti-bacterial cream. Then he pulled out a curved needle and started to suture the skin back together. Once completed, Carlisle inspected his work and then wrapped it up with clean, white gauze. He turned his attention to the other arm and tutted. The werewolves didn't speak, knowing that he would tell them anyways.

"Broken radius," He murmured after feeling the arm. "Shattered ulna." He took one look at the blackish green wrist. "And all bones in the wrist probably destroyed." Everyone in the room, included Carlisle, winced.

Carlisle reached into his medical bag again and pulled out white medical bandages and proceeded to wrap up the torso, forearm, and wrist. "Since these are all broken," Carlisle said, explaining his actions, "And since I'm suspecting that you want to keep her in your house," Billy nodded, "I'll have to go back to the hospital to pick up the correct things the hold her bones in place."

His long white fingers swiftly undid the girl's belt and slowly pulled down her cargoes until they were pooled around her knees. He shook his head sadly and reached for the medical wraps. "Broken femur... poor girl." Once he was finished, he looked at Jacob. "Do you have any small sweatpants and sweatshirts? She's loosing body heat, and fast."

Jacob nodded and disappeared- reappearing moments later with black sweats and a gray hoodie. Carlisle nodded his silent thanks and proceeded to redress the girl. When done, he rose fluidly and looked at the werewolves, mainly Sam. "Before I leave to pick up the splints, did you gather the vampire remains?"

Sam nodded. "They're in the pick up. Come on, I'll show you." Carlisle jerked his chin in agreement, picked up his bag and followed Sam out the the door.

The florescent lights of the garage made the remains seem more surreal. Sam opened the first bag and dumped its contents unceremoniously on the damp grass. Out tumbled a male vampire's head and the rest of his body- which was more like a sliced Christmas ham than anything. Carlisle bent down to examine the remains. "Remarkable," he whispered. "dead, but doesn't need to be burned. How interesting."

He looked back up. "Only him?"

Paul shook his head, grabbed another bag, and with a grunt, dumped the next bag a foot or so away from the other vampire remains. It was a black haired male in the same condition as the first. Carlisle shook his head, bewildered.

Then Embry grabbed the largest bag and dumped it at Carlisle's feet.

Out tumbled a terrifyingly grotesque, yet beautiful corpse of a blonde vampire. She distinctly reminded Carlisle of Rosalie, he thought with a shudder. Her eyes were impaled by stakes, her mouth open in a silent screech. Her arms were still poised out, as if she were grabbing for something. Her pale skin had air bubbles in it, as if she looked like she had been boiled from the inside out. Carlisle looked distinctly green, as with Billy.

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured to himself. "I've never seen anything like it." Obviously Billy hadn't, either.

When Sam reached for the smallest bag, Seth, Quil, and Embry stood up and left. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Makes them queasy," Jacob explained.

Carlisle felt a thrill of horror at the bottom of his stomach- if those werewolves, that usually were never fazed by anything maimed or tortured or dismembered felt as if that they were going to puke, Carlisle himself didn't know what to expect.

A sharp intake of breath.

Part of a face that Carlisle sharply remembered fell with a sickening splat on the concrete and a disembodied arm fell on top of it.

He reeled backwards, disgusted. It was Victoria. One blood-red eye was still open, wide and wild. Half of her red locks fanned out on the cold ground. A jagged cut took most of her nose, and half of her mouth and a flap of neck.

The mouth was frozen in a silent snarl.

Visibly shaken, Carlisle looked up at the werewolves. Billy stared, transfixed, horrified, terrified, and disgusted. Sam looked away. Jacob glared at it, and Paul had to leave. "Well," Carlisle said shakily. "Would you mind if I brought this back to my family, so they might be able to determine what happened, since we are not?"

Billy shared a look with Jacob and Sam, and they all nodded in sync.

Not trusting himself, Carlisle shut his eyes as he chucked everything back into their respective bags and carried them to his Mercedes' trunk.

"I'll be back by tomorrow," He promised, and Billy nodded in agreement. With a skid of tires, Carlisle backed out of the driveway, out of La Push, and back to his home.

**o o o o o o **

When Carlisle pulled in the driveway, everyone was already out and waiting for him. Alice must have had a vision, Carlisle mused. When he stepped out, he saw that he was right- both Alice and Edward looked distinctly green, like he had been only minutes before.

"Carlisle," Esme said, stepping foreward, her forehead creased. "What did they want?"

Carlisle looked around seriously. "Victoria and some newborns attacked a girl on their territory."

Bella gave a stressed cry. "Oh, that poor girl! Its all my fault!" Edward pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair.

Carlisle inhaled heavily. "No Bella, it's not your fault," But the assurance sounded almost fake. For all he knew, Bella might know the girl, which might have caused Victoria to go after her.

"How many, Carlisle?" Emmett asked menacingly. "I'll kill them."

Carlisle laughed hollowly. Everyone, except Edward, looked at him as if he was crazy. Edward turned several shades greener, and looked Carlisle straight in the eye.

"You won't have to, Emmett. They're dead. There's a new way to kill us now."

He walked around to his trunk and threw it open, everyone's eyes on him. He held two bags. "Bella, you may want to leave."

Bella lifted her chin. "I'll be strong."

Carlisle assessed her for a moment, and then dumped the contents on the slick concrete.

Gasps were heard everywhere. Bella stood staring transfixed, like everyone else. Rosalie's face was matching Edward's.

"But... how?" Jasper was at a loss for words. Alice looked at Carlisle.

He reached into his trunk and grabbed the bag that contained the Rosalie look-alike. "This is disgusting, I'l let you know ahead of time." The statue was now at his feet, and Bella looked as if she were about to dry heave. Jasper knelt by the body, touching the skin.

"How... Who.. How is it possible to kill her like that, she's not in shreds like the others, and none of them have been burned. How were they killed!" He exclaimed angrily. Carlisle sighed tiredly.

"I wish I knew, Jasper." He pulled out the last bag, that he held at arms length. "Cover your eyes, Bella."

"but-" She began to protest.

"Do it."

Edward covered her eyes, pulling Bella close to his body, stopping her struggles. Carlisle emptied the bag. Rosalie, Esme and Alice screamed. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were frozen.

"Is that..." Emmett began weakly, and Carlisle bobbed his head in affermation. Bella ripped off Edward's hands from her eyes, and stared down at the half of Victoria's face.

Strangely, she did scream. She looked a little sick as she bent down to examine the bodies, but didn't scream. "Is she dead?," Bella said suddenly, after jerking up from inspecting the blonde vampire's mouth.

"Victoria?" Bella nodded. "No, she's still alive." Carlisle informed.

Bella stared at the face. "It looks... it looks as if someone tried chopping off her head... but maybe..." Bella grew silent. Everyone fixed their attention on her. "Someone tried to behead her, but not with their normal hand. Maybe... say, if I was missing my right hand, and I tried cutting with my left..." Bella demonstrated what she was trying to prove. "So... that hand would be weaker, maybe, causing only half the face to be cut off."

Carlise (along with the rest of the Cullens) stared at Bella in disbelief. Now that he thought about it... Bella was deffinately right. Carlisle thought about the girl. She had broken her right hand...

No. She had no weapons on her, and she seemed to frail and thin to inflict that much damage on a vampire, let alone _five_.

It had to be someone else.

"Yes, that fits perfectly, but how come all of these parts are dead, without having to be burned?" Rosalie had a challenging note to her voice.

Bella had an answer. "Silver."

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"Look in that... thing's mouth. There's silver there. The cuts on the males." She gestured to their mangled heaps. "Silver rims their wounds. The... face. Can't you see that there's silver glimmering on the edges?"

By gods, she was right.

"But... silver jewlery?" Alice asked. Bella took off her silver hoops and placed them on Alice's arm.

"Feel anything?"

Alice frowned. "Well, it feels a little warm..." Esme and Rosalie tried, with the same results. Bella nodded with satisfaction.

"This isn't _pure_ silver. Its like, 10 carat. Cheap. So the effects wont be very good." Then she pointed to the vampire remains. "But _pure,_ unaltered _silver_, would burn them so they wouldn't be able to grow back. It kills them." Bella had a satisfied look to her face.

"So that girl... swallowed liquid silver." Jasper said, catching on quickly.

Bella nodded. "Exactly. Boiled from the inside out."

A shudder of fear went through Carlisle. Getting ripped to shreds and burned sounded bad enough, but boiled from the inside out...

"How do _you_ know this, anyways? Since when was my girlfriend so smart?" Edward asked, bemused.

Bella grinned sheepishly. "Mike Newton, he has this video game about Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I think. You use silver everything to kill them."

**o o o o o o**

**Frenchie 283**: HOLY CRAP, these chapters are so long! Did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. THANKS SO MUCH! Oh, and happy turkey day!


	5. A Memoir: Part 2

I love writing this story! It may not be popular, but it sure is a heck of a lot of fun to play around with!!!

**o o o o o o  
**  
_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favourite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

**o o o o o o **

_**I was only eight when I saw my first murder. A real human being. Innocent.**_

_And then, and then I knew it wouldn't be my last._

_I was in a small village closer to Bath than anywhere when it happened. _

_I have to say that I wasn't exactly the picture of innocence that most children are. I was dirty, clothes worn out with a hoody that was five times too big for me. There was dried up blood on the side of my face from a cut that long since closed up by my temple. My shoulder length black hair was knotted and falling down over my eyes._

_Two days ago I suppose I would have looked alot better, maybe a little worse for wear, but certaintly a lot better...but they were following me._

_I just knew it. They had gotten my scent, and they weren't about to loose it anytime soon. _

_So in vain I ran. I ran as hard as my short legs could carry me. I ran for two days straight. I was trying to loose them._

_I didn't want to fight- I never wanted to fight._

_I needed to stop, I needed food and water and rest dreadfully. My strength was slowly dwindling and with my life on the line, that was by no means a good thing. I looked up at the church in middle of the town, standing tall and imposing. It was an old Catholic church with gargoyles standing guard at the four corners of the building. It was intimidating to say the least, I reckoned. _

_I looked up and the slim tower protruding from the top and gazed at the large clock situated there. It was about midday, and I had time for a bite to eat, then squeeze in a couple hours of sleep before night fell._

**o o o o o o **

With a gasp I shot up from the bench where I had laid down on. I had beads of sweat falling down my forehead and looked pale under the street lamp.

Oh no.

With wide eyes I looked around, the sun had gone down. I hadn't meant to fall asleep for so long.

Suddenly I realized what had woken me up.

They were here.

No, that wasn't possible! I had to be at least a day ahead of the pack that was tracking me.

Panic briefly overtook me.

Forcing myself to calm down, now was not the time to panic, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again my eyes were shining in the darkness more or less catlike. Scanning the area, eyes flicking from tree to tree, I saw no immediate danger but the hair raised on the back of my neck was telling me differently.

Then I heard it.

No, it wasn't a vampire, but a scream of a child, the frightened yell only a petite girl could carry.

I was up in a second and running towards the direction the yell came from. I turned the corner of a barber shop and stopped dead in my tracks.

There about eight meters parallel to me was a man dressed in all black, eyes tinted red, in stark contrast to his milky white skin.

Vampire.

There was a smirk plastered on his face showing off his deadly fangs. By his side was a terrified little girl. She couldn't be over 5 or 6 years old. Her dirty blonde hair in messy pig tails, her striking blue eyes large with dread, letting tears fall uninterrupted. The vampire had a long pale hand wrapped around her tiny throat, long fingernails digging into her delicate skin.

He was looking directly at me, one delicate eyebrow raised. He still didn't look away from me as he raised the child a foot clear off the ground. She let out a strangled sob while she clawed helplessly at her attacker's hand and arm.

I wanted to cry out, but was frozen in shock and fear.

I recognized this vampire. It was the one who had attacked me several years earlier.

And now he was about to do the same thing to this little girl.

"Oh, no, little Peregrine," the vampire grinned at me while effortlessly holding the struggling girl. "I won't do the same thing to her as I did to you. She won't end up an aberration. She'll just be dead which is what all food is supposed to be when our kind is done with it."

Rooted to the spot, I couldn't do anything but watch the scene before me.

The little girl looked at me, right in the eyes, wordlessly pleading to help her, for anyone to help her.

But I couldn't move, my mind was working in slow motion and my body wouldn't move either way.

Then with one fluid motion the vampire snapped her neck, letting the child's body fall to the ground unceremoniously. He smiled victoriously at me prior to melding into the shadows and disappearing not a further word or sound uttered.

She died looking at me.

Her dead eyes still looked at me. It felt like and eternity and more as I just stared back. Legs moving on their own accord, I knelt down by the small girl, dress now tarnished crimson red with the small trickle of blood that had come out of her mouth and from various scratches.

With a small shaking hand I slowly and noiselessly used two pale fingers and closed her now lifeless blue eyes. Her face looked so surreal, oddly calm. Her tanned skin made pale by the glowing moonlight.

And I just sat there for god knows how long, looking at the tiny now deceased girl, before and ominous caw shattered the trance like state I was in.

I blinked and looked up.

There it was, the source of the noise, it was stood out in the darkness highlighted by the small supply of light the moon offered, a raven. With its small head tilted to one side it looked at me with black beady eyes, almost as if he was waiting for a reaction. But there was laughter in those eyes. I could see it loud and clear almost as if I could actually hear the laughter and that laughter was directed right at me.

It scared me, more then any vampire ever could.

There was a sound not to far away, a muffled yell that made the crow take flight. I jumped up and followed the bird with his head until it was out of sight.

Another yell, this time closer made me realize, like a wave crashing over top of me, the severity of the situation.

I took one last look at the poor girl before taking off.

As the darkness engulfed my small form I never once looked back. Not once. I only hoped the other vamps would stop for the human-snack left behind before coming after me again.

Tears rolled off my cheeks as I ran as fast and hard as I could go not once stopping. Not once.

That was the last time I ever cried.

All I could hear was laughter within my head. Laughter that would haunt me for the rest of my life.


End file.
